


Fledgling

by Fuil_agus_deora



Series: an art to life's distraction [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Homoeroticism, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, they were flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuil_agus_deora/pseuds/Fuil_agus_deora
Summary: Hannibal guides Will through the brutal, stunning mutilation of Randell Tier.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: an art to life's distraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010841
Kudos: 11





	Fledgling

The touch was tender, even as the alcohol stung at his open wounds at the knuckles. 

Will paid no mind as Hannibal gently kept his hand still and secure, wrapping gauze gracefully around after having just disinfected the split skin. The room had been silent after their small conversation, and the issue of Randell Tier's corpse on Hannibal's dining room table still remained. 

He didn't want to talk anymore, especially after admitting to the Lithuanian that he had imagined he was breaking _his_ neck with his bare hands instead of that man-beast who had injured his dog. Other people would be horrified at the confession, but Will couldn't read the expression on Hannibal's face. His eyes told a different story, however. The profiler knew it definitely wasn't disgust, and if it wasn't even curiosity, then...

A strange sort of tension lingered between them. Will didn't move once the psychiatrist's hands pulled away from his, leaving the room to wash up and take care of the body.

Hannibal returned after some time, walking back over to Will’s side and checking on his knuckles once again. He could feel dark eyes on him, and his gaze hesitantly lifted, a sense of predatory understanding. Nothing more needed to be vocally consented to. They both knew the risks. 

They were just alike, after all.

______________________________________

The knife glinted as Hannibal steadied Will's hand, the sharp edge pressing right against skin. Will was careful not to break it yet, not until his mentor told him to. He had to take a couple shaky, deep breaths as Hannibal quietly pressed him on, his breath on the back of his neck.

It was almost overwhelming.

When the blade started to cut through with guided instructions, blood slowly pooling to the surface as Tier had been dead for at least a couple hours by now, there was a pause.

A peek of tongue between chapped lips. "What do you aim to gain from this, Hannibal?" Will asked, keeping his eyes on his own hands, trying not to waiver. 

A crack of a smile appeared on Hannibal's face, his eyes briefly on Will's face as the other man spoke. "You sound accusing, Will. What makes you think I wish to gain anything besides time with a friend and the reassurance that you won't get arrested again?" his stare flickered, and he shifted the fishman's hand back into position. "I'll help you get the bones off. Just focus."

Will narrowed his eyes slightly and returned back to work, his shirt sleeves ruined with blood. Hannibal was still pristine and clean, thanks to that plastic suit. 

"If you had accepted that offer about the spare suit, you wouldn't be covered in blood right now, Will."

His face twisted for a moment into an amused snort. "Too late now." Will fired back, feeling the crimson dry and stain through the fabric as his gloved hands continued to work on manipulating the body. "Can you separate the bones now? They’re getting in the way.”

Quiet, fleeing laughter slid Will’s ears for just a second before Hannibal stepped forward to take his place at the corpse. Will stepped back to give the man some room as he watched.

This was... close. In all aspects of the word. He felt like he was truly seeing a sliver of who Hannibal really was as a saw harshly buzzed, grating and spewing dust into the air.

He was letting his person suit slip. The Chesapeake Ripper was right there, in front of Will. 

He could pull the knife on him, now. Slit, tear out, snap the older man's throat as he thumbed the sharp edge of the blade. 

Of course, Hannibal knew.

Will decided not to. To delay the inevitable. Both have tried, and will try again, to kill each other. And yet, here they were, Will elbows deep in Randell Tier's remains with Hannibal leading, his clear suit speckled with the gore that surrounded them so. 

The saw paused.

Will stepped forward again as Hannibal collected the separated bones, returning back to flaying and filleting. Like he was a salmon from the stream, being used for a greater purpose. 

Randell Tier was a stepping stone for both of them, trapped in this strange dance.

As skin and limp was draped and placed upon bone, the cave-bear skeleton towering above the two, Hannibal watched Will arrange his first display.

A gorgeous, dizzying flood of emotions within a stagnant, slow moment. Limbs propped up as the crowning detail was placed. Randell Tier's upper skull, graced with his odd fascination with teeth.

Regal and immortal, were the two words that crossed Hannibal’s mind when he finally gazed upon Will’s creation. He was proud as his partner seemed finally satisfied, able to fully understand what those bandaged hands of his could truly do.

_La petite mort,_ indeed. 

The consummation of their complex relationship had almost come to a climax. Will was so close to crossing that threshold, to releasing everything he used to be from his damaged grip. The act they performed together, seemingly as one, was intimate.

Hannibal had grasped the hook that Will dangled, piercing his heart in the process.

"It's beautiful." Hannibal told him, and Will returned the compliment with a faint smile.


End file.
